Pity Love
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Pity, Percy never thought he deserved it, never wanted it. Even when his best friend was marrying the man he loved he didn't want pity. So, why did he suddenly want pity love when he meets a beautiful stranger, who isn't very keen on letting him drink his problem away. All-Human AU. Apollo/Percy. Slash. One-shot.


**Summary: Pity, Percy never thought he deserved it, never wanted it. Even when his best friend was marrying the man he loved he didn't want pity. So, why did he suddenly want pity love when he meets a beautiful stranger, who isn't very keen on letting him drink his problem away.**

**All Human AU. Request for _BeautifulDisaster216._**

**Pairings: Apollo/Percy with Luke/Annabeth and Luke/Percy(past and now one-sided).**

* * *

_**Pity Love**_

_**Talking to a Stranger**_

"I want another one."

The bartender took a moment to look at the boy. He couldn't have been over twenty-two. The round face really didn't help his age. But the deep sea green eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and curved body gave him a more feminine feel. Either way, you could see the sorrow filling those deep green eyes and smell the alcohol coming from his clothes. It was obvious he had already been drinking before arriving at the bar some of thirty minutes ago.

"I will have to ask my boss," the Latino said, setting down the glass he was cleaning and walking over to a Native American women. She let out a squeal and rapidly shook her head 'no' before following the Latino back over to the boy.

The women slid into the chair beside the green eyed boy. "Hello," she whispered, her voice soft as if not to startle him. "My name is Piper Mclean and I am one of the owners of this bar. Please do not take this to offense, but might I ask how much you've had to drink?"

The boy didn't look up from his empty glass as he circled the rem with his thumb. "I am not a child," he muttered. "I know when I have reached my limit. I am not disturbing any of the other guests, Miss Mclean." He lifted his head, pushing the black hair away from his face so he could stare at her with those intense eyes. "Please, allow me to stay."

Piper was stunned. Not only was this boy being so polite in his drunken state, but also by how beautiful he was. This was the first time someone had resisted her "charmspeak", as Jason and Leo liked to call it. That stunned her enough to nod and say, "Yes, please enjoy yourself," and stand. She stopped in front of the bartender. "Watch him, Leo. Make sure he doesn't harm himself or anyone else."

The Latino nodded before moving back behind the bar and continuing his work. "My name is Leo Valdez," he said. "The only reason I have a job here is because the boss is my best friend. Who are you?"

After a good five minutes of silence, Leo became worried that the boy wouldn't talk. That perhaps he had already lost too much of himself. Then, that stunning voice filled the room again.

"I am Percy Jackson," he whispered, pushing his glass out for Leo to refill. Happy to get information out the the boy, Leo did.

Percy nurse the glass as the bartender asked, "Tell me, what is a nice kid like you doing here, drinking himself sick?"

Just as before, it took Percy a while to answer. "My best friend, she is..." he paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat, "She is getting married to _him_."

The simply sentence was enough to tell Leo exactly why Percy was here and what sorrow he was drinking away. A sad smile formed on his face. "So, you were in love with your best friend? Now, she is getting married?"

At this, the boy snorted. "In love with Annabeth? No. Never in a million years."

The Latino decided to try the other way. "So, this _him_ she is marrying. That is who you are in love with?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the boy snorted. "I'll just say that he is one of those people you can't get out of your head. He is a drug and I can't get over him. I'm a user without my fix. You couldn't guess how horrible that is."

The Latino laughed, he knew a little something about addictions. "Trust me, I could. I'm a pryo. Meaning I'm addicted to flames and burning things." He pointed out a blonde man who was standing beside Piper, Percy assumed this was the other owner. "That blonde, he's Jason. Him and Piper are the only reason I'm not living in a shelter."

"You have good friends," he sighed before laying his head on the bar. "I'm just going to rest for a while."

Leo smiled. "Stay as long as you like. Just, please, don't drink yourself dead. I think that is what Piper is fearing most right now." Percy gave a small nod before closing his eyes and relaxing. The bartender chuckled and refilled the boy's glass, this time with water for when he woke. He would have watched Percy for a while longer, if another customer hadn't called him over.

_**Pity Love**_

Percy woke when he felt the drool on his arm cool. He groaned, lifting his head and wiping off his mouth. His headache wasn't horrible, he had had worse, but still was a dull throbbing in the back of his brain. The boy ran his hands through his black hair, glancing around to see where he was.

His surroundings were filled with people dancing. The thick smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils followed by a layer of smoke. He tried not to gag as the bile rose in his throat. Why he drank was a mystery to him, seeing as his own history with the drink wasn't a bright one.

A stunning laughter engulfed him. The sound like the sweetest music, the happiest tune on the brightest day. As Percy looked over he saw that the sound was coming from a man. His curly blonde hair flowed out on his tanned skin, blue as sky eyes sparkling with the laughter he gave. All in all, the boy thought he was the sexiest thing he'd seen in a while. And the man was staring straight at him.

His face turned a little red and he looked away, sipping from his glass only to realize the drink was water. His face blushed redder.

The blonde simply smiled at him. "So, the sleeping beauty finally awoke?" Percy didn't satisfy him with an answer. "My name is Apollo Solace. You?"

"Percy Jackson," he whispered. How long had it been since he'd talked to a guy this gorgeous? No, a better question would be how long had it been since a guy this gorgeous had spoken to him.

Apollo didn't seem satisfied with this answer. "How about another drink? Bartender," he snapped his fingers to get the Latino's attention, "Another one for myself and Mr. Jackson here."

Leo filled up the blonde's glass, hesitating to fill Percy's as well. The boy simply nodded, as if to say he wanted another. So, Leo refilled up the glass and went about his business, but not before bringing the new customer to Jason and Piper's attention. Both insisted on keeping an eye on the boy, not wanting anything to happen to him.

The boy quickly downed his drink, letting out a long sigh. Apollo watched this with interested eyes. "What is your trouble?" Percy glanced up at him, confusion written on his face. "You have this sad look on your face. I want to know why."

"I only know your name," Percy answered, circling the glass with his finger again. "Why would I tell my life story to you?"

The blonde man shrugged, sipping at his drink. "I am simply a listener. You do not seem like the person who would drink themselves sick, that much I can tell, so why are you?" Apollo looked over. "Why is Percy Jackson drinking his troubles away?"

Percy hesitated. He barely knew this man, telling him his life story was playing into his game. Then again, he barely knew this man, meaning he would never get judged. The boy let out a sigh. "My best friend is getting married to this guy I'm in love with."

"You'll just let her get married to him?" Apollo asked. "Didn't you tell this girl you loved her man?"

He shook his head. "No. I couldn't. She's known him longer than me and is my best friend, I can't take him away from her."

The blonde placed his hand a top Percy's. "I want to here this story. How did it come to be?"

"I went to a summer camp," the boy confessed, "that was where I meet Annabeth, my best friend. You see, I never really fit in with other people and, this guy, he made me feel welcome. Suddenly, I didn't feel like an outcast anymore." The green eyed boy looked up into those blue eyes. "We had a fling for a while but he eventually broke it off, saying our intentions weren't the same. I wanted something long term, he wanted a quick fuck.

"We all went through some stuff and he went to recovery for a while. Apparently, he'd been in a cult, or something. You know, wanting to destroy one thing or another." Percy waved it off, as if nothing. "When he got out, well, our relationship was over but Annabeth obviously didn't think that. She jumped at the chance to help him, having known him longer than I had. They fell in love blah, blah, blah. Their wedding is tomorrow night. I'm supposed to be her bridesmaid."

The boy dropped his head to the table. "That sucks," the blonde said, taking another sip of his drink. "It still doesn't explain why you are drinking yourself dead." He set his glass on the table, motioning for the bartender. "The best you have is a morning period of three hours before forgetting your pride and supporting your best friend. What can I do to stop this self pity party?"

Percy turned his head to the side, watching as the blonde's eyes twinkled. Apollo really did have a glow around him making him look almost godly. It was as if his name had taken affect on him, making the blonde _try _and be god-like. "Wanna have sex with me?"

"What?" Percy just nodded, sitting up to lean on his hand. "I don't do pity sex. I won't have sex with you because you can't get over someone."

"That's not the reason," the boy tried to convince him. "You really are hot. I mean, really hot." Percy's face turned red. "I do want to have sex with you, not because I want to get over _him_."

"Very well," Apollo finished his drink, placing money on the bar. He stood up. "We can take this back to my place."

_**Pity Love**_

"You live here?" Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He hadn't been prepared for Apollo to take him to the penthouse of one of the most well known hotels in the area.

The blonde looked up from where he was taking off his coat. "Yes, I do. My brother stays with me but is currently at a conference in San Francisco so we will not have to worry about him."

The boy walked over to look out the large window on the far side of the room, gasping at how beautiful the city of New York was at night. "What do you do?" He finally asked, moaning as warm arms wrapped around his waist, lips sucking on his neck.

"I helped design a car brand," he whispered, unbuttoning Percy's jeans and sliding off his shirt. "But none of that matters. So beautiful."

The green eyed boy blushed as he felt the cool air against his body. He couldn't believe he had been so distracted by the feel of Apollo's mouth that he hadn't noticed as the blonde undressing him. Percy shivered and leaned back into the warm body. "You work fast," he whispered, excitement lining his voice.

A chuckled ran through Apollo's body as his hands wondered. "Of course, you are beautiful and I can't wait to claim that ass of yours." He hooked one arm under Percy's knees and lifted him up, making him yelp. "Let's take this to my bedroom, shall we?"

With wide eyes, Percy nodded. Those blue eyes were so beautiful, so much like the vast sky. He found himself getting lost in them until soft sheets engulfed his body. Too soon were hands caressing his skin, teasing at it, making him flush. Sounds escaped him that hadn't been heard by anyone other than himself before. Percy felt his ears turning red with embarrassment, not wanting the blonde to hear them.

Warm lips touched his own gently. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the soft kiss and taking the other's upper lip in his. Percy felt teeth nibbling at his lips playfully. The hands never stopped floating over his body, making him feel as if he was a precious piece of artwork. A master piece that had yet to be finished. A doll which needed to be handled with the most delicate care. He was loving every minute of it.

When those soft lips finally pulled away, they kissed a path to his ear. "You are so beautiful Percy," Apollo whispered seductively, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "I want to keep you, can I keep you?" One of his tanned hands found Percy's, intertwining their fingers.

"Nhr," He couldn't come up with a full answer. Those lips, Percy couldn't think straight when they touched him. Everywhere. His neck, his chest, his stomach. The boy shivered as he felt them kiss his tip, only to gasp loudly when warm fingers circled his entrance. Apollo glanced up, joker like smile in place on his lips. "Yes!" Percy finally managed. "You can keep me for as long as you want. Just don't stop." The fingers pushed into him.

Percy erupted in moans of pleasure as they pumped into him. Every so often, Apollo would add another finger until three were inside, stretching him. "More," the boy pleaded. His wide, child-like eyes looked down at the blonde. "Please. I want more." He felt the fingers leaving him, only to be replaced as Apollo positioned himself. Percy wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

The man grinned, pulling Percy at an angle where he could slide in with minimal pain. This didn't stop the boy from gritting his teeth together, burying his face into Apollo's neck. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd felt something inside of him. Now, with the blonde stretching his walls, he wished that he hadn't gone so long without it.

Apollo sucked up Percy's neck to distract him while he adjusted. "You okay?" The blonde whispered after a minute. When he felt a nod, Apollo pulled back then pushed back in. He moaned, loving the tight feeling. "You're fucking tight."

"Mhm," the sea green eyes were lidded as he began moving to meet Apollo's thrusts. He let out a loud moan when the blonde's hand began jerking his cock in rhythm with his own movements. "Apollo," he muttered, leaning forward to kiss the man. His eyes widened and he let out a scream, calling out the blonde's name as he came.

Apollo grunted, enjoying the extra tightness of Percy's ass as he came. Listening to the boy yell and moaned at the feel of his climax caused the blonde to came inside of him, biting down onto his neck and whispering Percy's name, making the boy whimper with want.

After he'd pulled out, the green eyed boy fel back to snuggle into the soft sheets, pulling the blonde down with him. Percy used the other's chest as a pillow, enjoying the radiating heat. "You're body is so hot," he mused.

Apollo laughed. "I'm glad you think that." Percy glared up at him, shaking his head. "I've always had a high body temperature."

The boy nodded. He kissed his chest. "Wanna go again?" Percy whispered. He looked up, sea green eyes wide and curious.

The blonde began laughing, sounding like music. "That quick? You are ready that quick?" Percy just nodded, causing Apollo to laugh again. "Alright. If you want."

_**Pity Love**_

Percy groaned. His body was stiff from a late night of rough sex. He really did not feel like getting up this morning. No, he didn't have to get up. All he had to do was go to Annabeth's wedding. Without a date. Yeah, the boy decided, I'll skip the wedding and make it to the reception. Wise girl could use Reyna as her bridesmaid.

"Get up."

A piece of fabric slapped into his face, forcing Percy to open his eyes. He took the cloth in his hands, feeling the smooth silk. It was sea green, similar to his own eyes. A sea green silk tie that he wouldn't have been able to afford with a full year's salary. "What?"

"I said get up. If you get dressed quickly we can get to the church in half an hour."

Percy looked up. He saw the blonde made standing by the window, straightening his own blue tie to match his eye color. The boy sat up and stared at the man. The blankets fell to his waist, revealing his still naked body. "What are you talking about Apollo?" He asked. "Why are you still here? Don't you have something important to do?"

The blonde man chuckled, moving to sit beside the boy. He caressed his cheek and gingerly kissed Percy. A short, soft kiss, but with enough of the passion from the night before to remind the younger male Apollo wanted him. "When I said that I wanted to keep you, I meant it." He smiled softly. "Now, get up and put on the suit I got you. I believe it should fit."

"A suit?" His green eyes widened. "You got me a suit? Where are you taking me?"

Apollo rolled his blue eyes. "Yes, a suit. You said you were the bridesmaid in your best friend's wedding." He leaned forward, putting the tie around Percy's neck. "The color is perfect, as I expected."

Now, it was Percy's turn to be shocked. "You are not taking me to that wedding," he fell back onto the expensive silk sheets, "I'm skipping it."

Suddenly, the boy was pulled off the bed and to his feet. He gasped, attempting to cover himself as Apollo dragged him over to where a suit hung. The blonde began forcing him into it. "You said this is your best friend's wedding," he buttoned the shirt, fixing the tie again. "She will kill you if you are not there. Your friends would be upset with you." He pulled the pants off the hanger and set them into Percy's arms. "Now, put these on then the shoes. You can brush your hair in the car."

As Apollo turned away, the boy reached out, grabbing his hand. Both froze in silence until Percy finally broke it. "Thank you," he whispered, "for caring about me."

The blonde turned around, kissing Percy again, this time roughly, biting at his bottom lip. When the blue eyed man pulled away, leaving the boy gasping for breath, he winked. "Be a good boy at the wedding and I will treat you, better than last night. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you Percy?"

Percy's face turned red. "Yes, now please shut up."

* * *

**Another request story that I was finally able to finish. This one was for _BeautifulDisaster216 _who wanted a Apollo/Percy Human AU. So, here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I had actually planned to make it more smutty(the hotel part wasn't in the original plot at all) but then I added more plot and back story. So, this came out. Of course, with plot came happy Apollo. So, I ended up playing off that instead of my favorite side of him.**

**Uhg, now I'm rambling. Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
